Such as it Ends
by Anthraxy
Summary: They froze, Deidara's heart pounding madly against his chest as he awaited what sort of thing was to come from the scroll. DeiSaso.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **OHAI THUR. Yeah....I love SasoDei, and DeiSaso(which this story shall be~).....I don't know _why _I haven't really written any simi-decent fics about them O-o SO I PRESENT TO YOU....this :'D

I dunno, I haven't written for theses guys in quite some time (I blame my friend TamTam for getting me SOOPA back into them lol xD) so yeah, they're most likely going to be somewhat OOC...And Uke, human Sasori is adorable 3 Just so you know~

At this point I don't know how long it's going to be x-x I'd love for it to be a longer story, but I just don't think I'm creative enough to keep it going and now have it be utter rubbish, so we'll just have to wait and see. Guess I'll stop my ramblings now before I bore you guys away ;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters :'C

* * *

_"What's this for Danna?" blue eyes curiously trailed over the scroll that had been pressed into his hands. A small smile claimed Sasori's lips, barley noticeable to anyone, and yet it seemed like a grin to the blond._

_"It's in case I die." the reply was simple, but it made Deidara scrunch up his nose._

_"You're not gunna die Sasori, becuase then....I'd have to kill you, un." Sasori chuckled a bit at the remark and pulled the blonde into a hug._

_"If you say so Deidara."_

* * *

He tossed an turned, desperately trying to fall asleep. Though sleep lately had no been Deidara's friend. His bed seemed so empty without the red-head laying on the other side, just to appease Deidara. He rolled over too far, his body colliding with the floor. He laid there for a few long moments, head turned so he was staring at the darkness under his bed. He didn't want to get up, not now not ever.

His eyes slide shut, hot tears welling up behind them as unwanted memories floated to the surface of his mind. "Stupid Danna un. Y-you promised me you wouldn't die, yeah." he muttered to himself, nails digging painfully into his palm. He wallowed in self pity for several long moments, the familiar feeling of tears tickling his cheeks. His bit his tongue and took in a shaky breath to get a grip on himself before moving to get up.

Something caught his eye as light from the window hit a spot under the bed his body had previous been blocking. The object had a sort of silvery cast to it, and Deidara grabbed it, turning it over several times as he inspected it carefully. It seemed familiar...and after looking it over he noted a scorpion printed on it, instantly knowing it belonged to Sasori. Wait no, _used_ to belong to Sasori was a more appropriate term Deidara supposed. He had several of Sasori's other scrolls stored under his bed, thankfully managing to get the ones he knew to be the better and more favored ones hidden before Kakuzu could steal and sell them.

Odd how he had missed this one. He tapped it thoughtfully and crawled back onto his bed, turning on the lamp beside him. It had a silver seal on it, and after fumbling with it for around an hour Deidara knew he'd been unable to crack it. Seals had never been his fortay. With a sigh he set it on the bedside table, turned the lamp off, and drifted into a restless sleep, plagued bythoughts of Sasori.

Sunlight flooded through the window and Deidara sat up with a yawn, rubbing his tired eyes. He may have gotten some sleep, but if anything he felt more tired then he ahd when he laid down. He really needed to work through these sleeping issues of his, but it was hard, a lot harder then he let on. Deidara made it seem like Sasori's death didn't affect him as much as it really did, didn't let on how unstable he'd become without the red-head there.

Deidara pulled himself out of his thoughts and glanced over at the scroll. With a sigh he grabbed it and headed out of his room. He made his way into the kitchen, eyes glued to the scroll in hand, which nearly caused him to bump into Kakuzu. The blond muttered a 'sorry' before slipping past him and taking a seat at the table. Kisame and Itachi glanced at him for a moment, Itachi soon returning his attention to his food.

"Heh, you look like a mess kid." Kisame jeered with a snicker. Deidara shot him a glare, but bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. With a deep sigh he shifted his attention to Itachi.

"Itachi-san," ugh, he hated speaking to the Uchiha in such a way,"I...I have a favor to ask, yeah..." he trailed off, shifting a bit awkwardly in his seat as Itachi's onyx eyes flickered over to him. The man leaned back in his chair a bit and folded his arms over his chest, eyebrow quriked in slight interest. Everyone knew that Deidara absolutely loathed the Uchiha, and he must be really desperate if he was restoring to asking a favor of him.

"Well, okay, you see I found this scroll, yeah," he paused for a moment and waved the scroll about for added emphasis, "and well...it has a seal on it and I can't for the life of me figure out how to break it, un. So I was wondering if you could uhh....figure it out for me..." Deidara chewed on the inside of his cheek as he awaited an answer from the older man, who seemed to be considering it.

"What in it for me?" he asked in his normal monotone. Deidara shifted a bit and set the scroll in the middle of the table, his index finger on it.

"Dango, lots and lots of dango, un." the bomber replied without hesitation. Itachi gained a simi-thoughtful look in eyes before finally nodding.

"Deal." he said as he took the scroll, then dismissed himself from the table and strolled off. Kisame watched him leave, then looked back at Deidara, a somewhat confused expression across his face. He shook his head a bit, deciding it'd be best if he didn't ask, and with that thought in mind left the room.

* * *

Annoyance was clear in Deidara's blue eyes. The cause of his annoyance was his new partner, go figure. The boy was a bundle of energy, loud, obnoxious, clumsy, idiotic, and the list could go on an on an on.

"Senpai! Senpai!" the boy shrieked as he bounced besides the blond, who was resisting the urge to punch him in his stupid masked face (something he did quiet often). They were so close to the base, just a few more steps and Deidara could retreat into his room and get away from the oh so annoying brat that followed him around.

He flinched slightly as the word brat echoed in his mind. Ugh, the last thing he needed was more painful reminders of Sasori. The two made their way into the base, Tobi still trying to get Deidara's attention.

"How'd the mission go?" Kisame drawled from his position on one of the couches. Deidara looked over at him and his frown deepened.

"Tobi fucked it up, yeah." he grunted, shooting a glare at his obnoxious partner. Just then Itachi strolled into the room.

"Ah, Deidara-san, I've been waiting for you to get back." he said. For a second Deidara couldn't fathom any reason as to why the Uchiha would be awaiting his return, but the bomber quickly remembered his request. He raised a brow curiously, wondering if Itachi had been able to remove the seal. The man disappeared for a moment, then returned with the scroll, tossing it at the blond.

"I managed to get the seal off, it was tricky though, I better be getting a _lot _of dango for that. And be happy, I didn't look inside, I figured you'd want to do that." he droned as he sank into a chair. Deidara couldn't even hide the smile that broke onto his face, and if he didn't despite Itachi so much he _might _have given him a hug. He was tempted to run into his room and open it there, becuase he didn't know if he really wanted anyone else to see one of Sasori's scrolls, but curiosity had him opening it in the living room. He sat in a cross legged position in the middle of the living room, not even bothering to shoo away the three heads the hovered over his shoulders.

He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over the scroll, perhaps it was attached to an important memory he'd locked away, or something along those lines. he laid it on the floor in front of him a she opened it, not taking anything in until it was fully opened. From the looks of it, it was a summoning scroll. Deidara bit down on his thumb, hesitantly drawing a line of blood over the scroll.

The four of them were silent as they watched it carefully, even Tobi keeping his mouth shut due to the suspense. That stayed there for what felt like years (but was really a few minuets) and nothing happened. Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off due to a puff of smoke appearing. They froze, Deidara's heart pounding madly against his chest as he awaited what sort of thing was to come from the scroll (which hadn't been too specific about what was being summoned). He expected it to be another one of Sasori's puppets, but no one could say what it was until the smoke cleared.

And when it did all of them had to do a double take, even Itachi's jaw managing to gape open a bit, while Deidara and Kisame's jaws dropped to the floor, Tobi had disappeared to some place or another.

There, sitting on the scroll was what appeared to be a teen-aged boy, completely lacking in clothes, completed with milky white skin, soft red hair, and amber eyes.

"D-D-D-DANNA?!"

* * *

**A/n:** Oh gawd, I hope I didn't utterly fuck up and fail completely uu;

Reviews make me happy (: but i'm sure you people already know that :U


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Hey guys long time no update am I right? :B I just... I fail and I apologize for that.  
This story is more popular then I thought it be. BUTTTT I (obviously) redid the second chapter because... well actually my reason is when my computer crashed and I got a new one I typed up parts of this story and the ended up not fitting with the second chapter really. Haha. xDDDD

Sorry if it doesn't really fit exactly to the first chapter derp. I'm just... to lazy to make it better or whatever -shotdead-. ANYWHO hope you enjoy it, and hopefully I'll be able to start updating it regularly now that I've gotten back into the swing of writing.

ALSO Sasori is gunna be /really/ OOC in this. Because I have a fetish for adorable uke Sasori. C:

* * *

A ton of questions were piling up in everyone's mind (excluding Itachi and Zetsu since frankly they didn't care all that much). Deidara had fetched the teenager some clothes then the member huddled together, desperately needing to discuss the sudden issue that they had on their hands.

Sasori paid them no mind, clumsy fingers fumbling with the clothes rather awkwardly. Just how long had it been since this body had been in use? His arms felt heavy, as did practically every other body part. Just pulling the clothes on seemed like a big task for him. He really hoped the feeling would pass soon it felt so strange and awkward, maybe that was just it. It felt. For some reason the memory and sensation of feeling seemed like it was locked away. Like it was foreign, new, and a bit scary. His mind was fuzzy and numb. Rest sounded nice...

"Well what are we gunna do with him, un?" Deidara inquired, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the red head that was still getting dressed. Pein furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something but a loud thump interrupted him. Everyone turned their attention to where it'd come from only to see the red head passed out on the ground. Deidara was by his side instantly, visible blue eyes widened in worry. Pein sighed and rubbed his temples, this was all quite frustrating and most definitely not something he wanted to deal with.

"Take him to your room Deidara. When he wakes up we'll question him." the ginger instructed as he got up from his seat and stalked off, annoyed and wishing he could get some answers sooner. The blonde nodded and gingerly scooped Sasori up then tottered off to his room, leaving the other members to disperse and go about their own business.

Once in the room Deidara carefully set Sasori on the bed, unable to hide the smile that lifted at his lips. It was so strange to be looking at the familar face. Funny, he'd never seen Sasori sleeping before, he looked so peaceful. Everything was the same, every soft feature. And yet it was so diffrent. Like his skin was so soft, unlike the slightly rough texture the puppet body had held. Not to mention the lack of joints and a heart container. Now Sasori looked just like any teenager. He wans't just any teenager though, he was Sasori. He was his Danna. The blonde was confident that upon the red head's waking he'd remember him and they'd have a beautiful runion and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

Sasori's dreams were fuzzy, like a thick fog was hovering between him and them, blocking them off from his understanding. He could make out dark shadows and hear faint voices, but it was as if something was muffling those as well. He heard his name, and what sounded like his voice, then he felt a pang in his chest. His dream self looked down, eyes wideneing with horror at the blood that spilled from where his heart was. His lips parted in terror, but no sound left his closed throat.

Jerking awake, Sasori's hand instinctively went to his chest. No blood spileld from a wound, instead his heart was simply pounding madly after the alarming dream. A sigh of relife left him and he closed his eyes, moving back into a laying position. Sleep didn't want to come to him though and he heaved himself into a sitting position once again, amber eyes squinting into the darkness of the room he found himself in. The sound of running water caught his attention, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Swinging his legs over the bed he unsteadily got to his feet; blood rushed to his head and he nearly fell back onto the bed, but he managed to keep himself standing. He moved over to the door and opened it, fingers still a bit numb. Albiet he did feel better after his rest, even though his dream hadn't been a very plesant one.

The hallway was unfamilar, and a sense of worry set onto Sasori as he realized he had abosolutely no idea where he was. His mind and memory were fuzzy. Did he live here? Frowning he shook his head some and began down the hallway deciding that standing there and being confused wasn't going to get him anywhere.

* * *

**AN**: SHORT chapter is short. Sorry about that. I don't want the chapters for this to be very long though. Granted I will try to at least make them longer then this. xDDD

but for now this will work. At least it's better then nothing. : 'sides I wanted this chapter to be more short and sweet then long and drawn out. I don't really want to rush into the plot, hur me wants this to be a nice, even paced, decent sized story. 3

Remember reviews are loved and might make me more avid to updating this. ;D


End file.
